Warriors Song Fics
by Coby Coyle
Summary: Song fics. I guess that's what they're called. Good songs, I promise x3 Between a bunch of characters. Story better then summary...I hope. Sorry if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1: Heartless

_**Warriors Song Fics**_

_**A/N: Ok so I dont exactly know if its called a song fic. Correct me if Im wrong. But here we go. **_

_**Ashfur POV: (and yes I know this is totally different then Ashfur's story in Skystar's Story XD)**_

_**(Song used: Heartless- Kanye West. I thought it matched Ashfur's feelings so well.)**_

I can NOT believe that Squirrelflight just jipped me like that and picked that idiot over me.

Brambleclaw. What's so special about HIM?

_In the night, I hear em' talk the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless _

Does she have a heart?

_How could you be so heartless  
Oh, how could you be so heartless? _

I love her and she just drops me like a piece of fresh kill!

I looked at her from across the camp. Well, more of a glare.

_How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me yo  
You need to watch the way you talking to me yo  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Ayo, I know there are some things that you ain't told me _

She looked and caught my glare. I saw her muscles tense as she stared at her paws.

She should feel bad. She should feel like a horrible cat for what she did to me.

I couldn't help it, I teared up.

_Ayo, I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely _

Brambleclaw went up and rubbed his pelt against hers. Why? Is Starclan taunting me? I...I hope he dies!  
_In the night, I hear em' talk the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless _

_How could you be so heartless  
Oh, how could you be so heartless? _

I was so tempted to just walk up there and...kill Brambleclaw's spawn, or strangle his neck. Or even kill that heartless cat that rejected me for a cat who's father was one of the most notorious cats in the forest besides Scourge himself. I glared, and kept the glare going. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf should have been my children.

But no.

I just can't stop thinking about her! I can't move on! I've tried so hard. But...it's impossible.

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?  
You bringing out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we weren't gonna speak so  
Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?  
Why though she be so mad at me for? _

_Homie I don't know she's hot and cold  
I won't stop wont mess my groove up  
Cause I already know how this thing go_

Brambleclaw walked away. And I saw Squirrelflight approach me. Oh here we go.

"Ashfur you can stop glaring at me now. You need to move on." She snapped.

"Move on? Move ON?!" I yelled. Then I lowered my tone. "Squirrelflight I love you. And you went for that cat that's always stuck in the brambles. Brambleclaw." I sneered. "He's not even that special. If you would have picked me..."

"If I would have picked you I wouldn't have been happy Ashfur."  
That was a low blow.

"What are you heartless?" I shrieked.

_You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gonna see  
You'll never find nobody better than me _

She did talk to that stupid sister of hers that she was picking Brambleclaw over me. She must've told the whole camp. That jerk!

"I am not heartless. You are. If you loved me, you'd want me to be happy Ashfur."  
"Happy with ME, Squirrelflight. There is a difference."  
"Well I don't see it." she snapped.

"I would have treated you right. Heartless." I repeated.

She couldn't possibly know how I feel.

_In the night, I hear em' talk the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless _

_How could you be so heartless  
Oh, how could you be so heartless? _

"Whatever Ashfur. I don't need this foxdung!" she snapped. "I put my clan first remember? It's the warrior code. It's seemed to slip your mind!"

Oooh I wanted to hit her so bad!

"I remember the warrior code quite clearly thank you! Mousbrain!"  
"Foxdung!" she snapped. "You do not! What about when I almost fell in the river last moon? What did you do? I didn't see you there! Brambleclaw helped me!"  
"Well I didn't know where you were I had to train my apprentice!" I snapped.

I felt my anger rise and I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the soft soil.

_Talking talking talking talk  
Baby lets just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know about me and you  
So why I got something new to see?  
And you just gonna be keep hating me  
And we just gonna be enemies _

"Your my enemy now Ashfur! I...I hate you!" she yelled at me.

It felt like a scratch to the face.

Enemies?  
Hate?  
This is NOT how my life is supposed to be! Squirrelflight isn't supposed to be a heartless monster?  
Or...was I the heartless one?  
_I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gonna take off tonight (Into the night)  
__n the night, I hear em' talk the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless _

_How could you be so heartless  
Oh, how could you be so heartless? _

I padded away, plotting a revenge. A revenge so bad I'll have her falling at my paws!

_**A/N: I got bored. I know it kinda sucks. Live with it XD**_


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger Hilary Duff

_**Chapter 2 Warrior Song Fic**_

_**LeafpoolxCrowfeather**_

_**Thank you Nightshimmer for the song idea! I do think it suits well**_

It was a full moon and we were at the Clan gathering. And then, I saw them. Nightcloud and Crowfeather, with their tails twined together.

Oh why did I have to come to the gathering, I should have known they would have been there!

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
Wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no ones around_

How can he just say he loves me, try to run away with me, and then when we come back he just turns all his love for me off, or throws it away. Can you even just turn off love like that? Can he become a dark stranger that easily?

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too_

Times like this, I really miss Cinderpelt. At least she would've distracted me. Jayfeather wasn't doing a very good job. He was chatting, but barely. He kept looking like he wanted to go off.

"Go on Jayfeather. You don't have to sit here with me."  
"...thanks Leafpool." he said, and then quickly darted off.

My son. But I bet when Crowfeather finds out he won't care. That's the stranger he is now. What have I done to deserve this?  
_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in every way,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe. _

I saw him look around. Then he caught my gaze. I couldn't turn away. His eyes were so cold and unfriendly, I was almost scared. I felt my whole body tense up. What was going on here? I...I still loved him that jerk! And here he is with that...cold...horrible she-cat!  
He glared at me. It was a full on I-hate-you glare.

He lied to me. He never loved me then!  
_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too_

I padded up there. I couldn't help it. I felt I had to. "Hello Crowfeather. Hello Nightcloud." I said reluctantly.

Nightcloud regarded me quickly, said a quick hello, and then turned her head away.

How is he with THAT!?

"Hi" he said coldly.

"Crowfeather I want to talk to you." I whispered to him.

Nightcloud picked the perfect time, she ran off to talk to Breezepelt, who was calling to her.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"What happened Crowfeather. I don't care if you moved on but you don't have to be so mean!" I snapped.

"Be quiet Leafpool. I don't want to talk about this. Stop talking to me. I don't love you anymore.

_Such a long way back, from this place we arrived.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry..._

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too

I saw some emotion behind his eyes though. Was he lying? I tested it.

"You lie." I whispered.

"I don't lie." his fur bristled as he snarled this out. "I'm leaving to go talk to my mate and my son Leafpool. I don't want to talk to you again! Goodbye!"

Once again I saw the hidden emotion in his eyes as he ran off to go be with them.

I could feel Firestar and Jayfeather's stares.

I watched that dark stranger, and I knew he was lying. I just knew it.

Cinderpelt what would you do...

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too_

_**[A/N: Hope you liked it]**_


	3. Chapter 3: When The Day Met The Night

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. The writing kinda got screwed up. But it's still readable. ^^""")**_

_**Song used: When The Day Met The Night- Panic! At the Disco (my favorite song ever XD)**_

_**(Ok. So I really like the warrior Brackenfur, and Ive always loved Sorreltail. So....yupp!)**_

_**Brackenfur POV:**_

She was so pretty! I've never seen such a pretty she-cat!

Sorreltail. Isn't she Leafpool's friend?

Beautiful. And she was so nice and funny! And very brave. But I was kind of afraid to approach her.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night _

The sun hit her, and I made her eyes shine as she looked around the camp. Those beautiful, golden, amber eyes!  
I started to pad up to her. I decided to approach her.

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer  
When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)_

It was a very warm green-leaf, and just looking at her made me feel warmer. I padded up to her and said "Hello."  
She turned. I saw her eyes glitter and almost melted right there. "Hello Brackenfur." she smiled. "Do you need something?"

"I..." I stuttered ridiculously. She made my heart beat so fast.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night _

"I...nice green-leaf huh?" Wow cause that wasn't mouse-brained! Oh Starclan. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Yes it is." she smiled again. "I'm enjoying the sun after all that cold air. And it's so warm."

She didn't think I was a mouse-brain? That was....amazing. Because I am one.

"Yea...something else makes me feel warm too!" I blurted. Oh Starclan why!

(_**A/N: XD)**_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?" _

"What?" she asked.

"I...never mind. Nice talk we're having. Good to have a, uh, friend."  
She smiled, "Your one of my best Brackenfur."  
That made my whole day! It will keep me satisfied for many moons. But I just have to know...

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."  
Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love _

"Sorreltail, can I tell you something?"  
"Of course Brackenfur. Go on."  
"I...I think I love you." I said.

I can't believe I just said that. Mouse-brain!  
She blinked and her eyes got wide.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night _

"I...I love you too Brackenfur."  
She did? She did....SHE DID!

"That's....that's great!" was my brilliant answer. I twined my tail with hers and laughed from sheer joy. And I saw Leafpool smiling from her den, watching us and smiling.

She licked my ear and curled up into my side. "I'm glad you finally had the nerve. I've liked you for awhile." she laughed.

"Really?"  
"Really really."  
I smiled. Everything was just perfect now.

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of.. _


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chance

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(A/N: Thanks Rainpath for the song idea! Thanks for all the reviews people! And Rainpath, I had a great time message bombing you, we HAVE to do it again sometime XD)**_

_**(Song used; Second Chance- Shinedown)  
Tawnypaw POV: (taking place while she is an apprentice. So basically around The Darkest Hour)**_

Why couldn't they just give me a chance?

I deserve a second chance to prove myself! It shouldn't matter who my father is! It's no fair!

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today _

So I decided to leave today. Right after these elders started insulting me and making mean comments earlier. I'm leaving and going to Shadowclan. No one wants me here. All because those jerks wouldn't give me a second chance!

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere  
_

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance _

It was my best chance. I'd miss Brambleclaw. My brother. He wouldn't want to come with me. He thinks he can prove himself here. He ignored the comments. I couldn't. It went straight to my head. If they only trusted me! If only they had given me a chance! They are missing out on one of the best hunters and best future warrior ever. They'll regret it. _And I'll miss my mother too _I realized. But she'll live. She has Brambleclaw.

_Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today_  
Goodbye was my only chance. And I jumped to take it. Poor Fireheart tried to trust me...

And Brambleclaw has faith in Thunderclan...but mine's been lost.

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"_

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Everyone will understand one day. And they'll ask me to come back, even. Well, maybe. And I'll say no, because I am loyal to my clan, the clan that has accepted me for who I am, not who my father is. That's all I want. Trust. Acceptence.

_Here is my chance  
This is my chance_

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance   
Another chance.

Goodbye. I'm going...home


	5. Chapter 5: Iris

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(A/N: And I'd like to thank Brightstar's Promise for the song idea, and the lovely suggestions. I'll try to keep those in mind. Thank you!)**_

_**Song used: Iris- Goo Goo Dolls **_

_**Crowpaw's POV: This is taking place in Midnight/Moonrise, when he and Feathertail loved each other.**_

I twined my tail with hers. Feathertail. She was the prettiest, smartest, and nicest she-cat I've ever met. She actually understands me, understands where I'm coming from. It doesn't matter what Clan she's in. The clan's might not even be re-assembled after this. So this is my chance. None of the she-cats in Windclan like mme, and likewise. So Feathertail was the only one for me. My only love.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_  
I don't care if I ever went home, back to Windclan. I just wanted to be with Feathertail. Maybe she could come to Windclan to be with me. You know, if the clans ever reassemble. Or I could go to Riverclan. Feathertail's taught me how to fish, I could fit it. And she talks about Mistyfoot a lot, she sounds like a good deputy. She could convince Leopardstar to let me stay. Tallstar's understanding too. He would let Feathertail come to Windclan.

I leaned over a little and licked Feathertail's ear. I loved her so much. Now, if I could just work up the nerve to say that to her face.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

What if she wouldn't leave her clan though, and what if Leopardstar wouldn't accept me? I'd miss her so much. I don't care about the Warrior code, I want to be with Feathertail. I'd find a way. We'd find a way.

"Crowpaw?"  
"Yea?"  
"What will happen when we have to go back." She asked me quietly.

"I don't know Feathertail, but I'll try to be with you. I'll even go to Riverclan if I have to."  
"All for me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, all for you."  
"Why?"

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _  
I stared at her lovingly. I was going to say it, going to tell her. The cat that accepts me for who I am. I may have a rough attitude, but I can love. I'm not a monster. And she sees that, and that only. I curled up closer to her purring. "Because..."  
_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

"Because?" She prodded.

I felt my whiskers twitch, and then I licked her ear again. "You understand me Feathertail. I want to thank you for that."  
"Crowpaw. I don't know why everyone's always so mean to you. Your a very nice cat."  
"Not to everyone else. But I can't help my personality." I sighed. That was the truth.

"I just...I just want to be accepted."  
She looked at me, and I saw her eyes glitter. She was so beautiful.

"I accept you Crowpaw."  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

"Thank you." I said simply.

"And Feathertail?" I added.

"Yes Crowpaw?" She purred.

"I love you." I said. And I was certain, one hundred percent.

"Oh Crowpaw. I love you too. We'll get through this."  
"I agree." And we stared up at the moon in the night sky.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am _


	6. Chapter 6: Because You Live

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(A/N: Thank you Rainpath, again, for the song idea XD Im getting so many song ideas I cant even think of my own!...Wait yes I can. A special treat for all of you. TWO chapters of this fan fic today =D And thanks again Rainpath, my message bomb partner, for the explination and the song.)**_

_**(Song used: Because You Live- Jesse McCartney)  
**_

_**Brightheart's POV:**_

I glanced happily at Cloudtail, who was next to me eating a piece of fresh kill. Whitewing was over giving Icepaw some pointers about which fresh-kill was the easiest to catch.

My daughter. I swear, I could feel my eyes glowing while looking at her.

I glanced at Cloudtail again and mentally went back in time where I got attacked by those dogs. What if Cloudtail had never been there for me?  
Life would be very different, and I might not be here right now.

He's the one who helped me pull through all of that.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know._

I mean, it felt like the end of the world when those dogs killed Swiftpaw and ruined the side of my face. And I lay there in Cinderpelt's den, I just wanted to die. But then, I heard Cloudtail's voice and looked up, and there he was. And the answer to all my questions was him.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_  
And because he was there, he helped me believe in myself, and suddenly Starclan's pull on me disappeared. It wasn't my time. Cloudtail basically...in a way...saved me. Nobody else could have done that. I got starry-eyed everytime I looked at him after that.

Cloudtail caught my gaze and purred. "Is there a reason your looking at me like that?"  
"No...just thinking about how lucky I am to have you Cloudtail." I said, and cuddled into his side.

He purred and licked my ear. "I was thinking the same."_  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes _

Yes, I survived because of him. I'm alright. I make it through everything because of him. He's my angel sent from Starclan. My sister or anyone weren't there when I woke up, no, it was him.

"And...thanks for saving me."

He _got_ a confused look on his face. "What?"  
I smiled softly and purred. "Cloudtail, if you hadn't given me the confidence and wouldn't have been there to help me, I wouldn't have lived. Or at least, I wouldn't have lived a happy life."

"Oh." He smiled back, and he twined his fluffy tail with mine.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live _

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Brightheart. You know, your name matches well." He mused. "You do really have a bright heart. Your like my own personal, bright sky."  
I haven't felt this happy since Whitewing was born. "Oh Cloudtail...because you live, I live."  
"And it is the same here Brightheart."_  
__Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always _

"And if I'm ever losing a fight, I just have to think of you. And I'll be strong again. I'll carry on. Because I want to give you what you've given me."  
He smiled. "I think that's all I can ask for." He licked me all over.

And I licked him back. "Your all I need...well, Whitewing too of course."  
He purred in amusement. "Yes, you two are my gifts from Starclan."  
"You know...I'm surprised you admired me after what happened to my face."  
He almost gasped. "Brightheart I'd love you if your whole face was scarred! Looks don't matter!"  
Wise words from my wise mate.

I smiled. "Your amazing Cloudtail."  
"Your more amazing Brigtheart. Seriously."  
_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky _  
I snuggled into his side more. He was so warm...and his fur was the color of fresh snow, even after being on Warrior duties all day. My strong and brave Cloudtail.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live _


	7. Chapter 7: I Will Remember You

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(A/N: Ok, I said another chapter with just me and no one else's ideas but I lied. Well, sort of. **__**Nightmist88 said, wow, it's all about love, why don't you do a cat joining Starclan? Well I realized that this is an excellent idea. This will be the second not-love song (Tawnypelt and Second Chance by Shinedown) And I picked the song out ALL BY MYSELF YAY XD! I debated for almost half an hour, there are so many good songs. I almost picked I Will Remember You, by Sarah McLachlan, and What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts, but I finally settled on this one. So anyway, thanks Nightmist. And here is the next chapter. )**_

_**(Song used: I Will Remember You- Ryan Cabrera)**_

_**Cinderpelt's POV: (takes place after Yellowfang dies. This is about how Cinderpelt feels when Yellowfang dies)**_

I sighed as I sorted out herbs. I still don't know if I know all these herbs! Why did Yellowfang have to die...

_Yellowfang_

She joined Starclan...and she wasn't ready! She wasn't that old. Ok, so I joked to her a lot about her age but really she wasn't that old...oh I miss her so much. I can't believe she's gone.

_4 years later  
Time goes by fast  
Got my memories  
and they will last  
I try to keep it simple  
cause I hate goodbyes__  
A__nd i try to keep it simple  
by telling myself that _

I remember her gray pelt so well. It looked a lot like mine, both dark gray. And those bright amber eyes that always looked straight into mine when she told me that I could do this. Time goes by fast, it seems like just yesterday I was picking herbs with her, laughing and making jokes with her. I absolutley hate death, and hate goodbyes. What if I forget her?

No that would never happen. I will never forget Yellowfang. She's in my memories.

_I, I will remember you  
And all of the things  
that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way  
So we're not together  
I will remember you  
_We went through a lot together amazingly, in that short amount of time that I knew her. I could say so much...but that would just be...the words would get in the way of my emotions. And anyway, I can't say anything now.

Because she's gone.

"Yellowfang." I whispered at the herbs in front of me.

I had to be stronger! Yellowfang would think I was a fol to sit here and grieve, while I should be doing my job.

I have to stay strong. And start working. For Yellowfang.

I started sorting the herbs again. But yet, it was still hard to concentrate. Would Yellowfang do this better? Would I be better with her here?

_We're a picture  
In my mind  
When I want to find you  
I just close my eyes  
You'll never be that far from me  
So don't say goodbye 'cause  
You'll never be that far from me  
I'm telling myself _

I can just picture her in my mind, sorting these herbs in a few seconds flat! I'm going so slow...what if a cat was dying? I wouldn't be able to do it.

_Cinderpelt! _I scolded myself. Yellowfang would hit me for any thoughts remotely like that! Get to work!  
I started working again. "Oh Yellowfang." I whispered again.

I hope she was happy, up there in Silverpelt, up there in Starclan. I wonder if she thinks of me like I think of her. Probably not obsessive, like me. I snorted. Yea. I was pathetic.

_I, I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way  
So were not together  
I will remember you _

_You were there when I needed a friend  
Thank you thank you  
I never told you how much that meant  
Gotta thank you thank you _

If I would have been able to talk to her before she died that day, I would have told her thank you. Thank you for saving me and fixing my leg. Thank you for mentoring me. Thank you for showing me I can be useful. Thank you for being there for me.

And thank you for being my friend.

"Thank you Yellowfang." I murmured at the ceiling of the den.

_I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
But words get in the way  
So _

_I, I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
The words get in the way  
We're not together  
I will remember you  
We're not together  
I will remember you  
_I got done sorting the herbs, and I lay down on the floor of the empty, lonely den. I sighed, and I felt the tears come. I cried myself to sleep, thinking about Yellowfang joining Starclan.


End file.
